Et le trèfle mourut par le chardon ardent
by marion.potter.39
Summary: Claire et Jamie s'arrêtent dans un bar...et cette escale marquera le salut d'une lass, la condamnation d'un autre. S4 09.


_Disclamer : Outlander ne m'appartient pas. _

**J'ai commencé _Outlander _et je dois avouer que c'est une bonne série. **

**Voici une alternative à un passage de la saison 4. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Leurs pas raisonnaient dans le sol boueux qui pavait la route de Wilmington. Les pans de sa robe à la couleur crémeuse contrastait avec les tons bien sombres de la ville.

Claire avait enroulé son bras autour de celui de Jamie. Un léger sourire de satisfaction éclairaient leurs visages à la lueur des flammes de fortune qui, à l'aube des États-Unis, remplaçaient les réverbères. Claire avait sauvé une fois encore, un homme à l'article de la mort. Jamie avait permis à Mutagh d'échapper à la potence.

\- « Tu te rends compte ?, lui dit Claire en le prenant à témoin. Le chirurgien voulait lui insuffler du tabac par l'anus.

\- Quelle bien curieuse pratique, répondit Jamie en partageant l'étonnement de son épouse. Comment diable une bouffée de fumée par cette bouche pourrait le sauver de quoi que ce soit ?

Le tabac n'est le remède miracle d'aucune maladie. Mais on ne l'apprendra que bien plus tard. »

Jamie hocha la tête. Il était toujours admiratif de ce que l'avenir pouvait réserver au monde. Ils arrivèrent devant la devanture d'un bar misérable tout juste acceptable.

\- « Nous devrions boire un verre pour fêter ça, entonna Jamie d'un large sourire.

\- Nous devrions en boire plusieurs afin d'oublier cette pièce de théâtre », renchérit son épouse dans un rire.

Ils franchirent la porte de l'établissement. Force était de constater qu'ils n'avaient pas leur place ici. Leurs vêtements clairs contrastaient avec l'atmosphère ombrageuse du bar. Mais Claire ne s'en souciait guère. Elle avait bien séjourné dans une maison close, elle pouvait bien souffrir des regards insistants des quelques clients.

Ils s'approchèrent du comptoir et commandèrent deux verres de rhum. En ces terres reculées, ils devaient souffrir de l'absence de whisky. Ils prirent place à une table isolée.

Le bar était quelque peu silencieux. Dans un coin, un homme à l'hygiène plus que subjective portait une femme sur genoux. Cette dernière à la coiffe négligée et au décolleté de sa robe largement offert ne laissait que peu de place à l'imagination.

A une autre table, des hommes jouaient aux cartes. Ces derniers ricanaient d'un sourire narquois. Claire n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de les remarquer : ils avaient l'air mauvais. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

Claire lâcha son verre et posa de main sur celle de Jamie. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de sentir que sa main était froide.

\- « Quelque chose ne va pas ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Écoute. »

Il se tut aussitôt. Derrière le tintement des pièces sur la table voisine, des roucoulements grivois et de l'entrechoquement des verres, il était possible de percevoir des cris étouffés.

Jamie se leva. Il était raide. Il se dirigea vers le couloir qui bordait le comptoir. A la table, les hommes interrompirent leur partie de cartes. Ceci ne fit que renforcer le pressentiment de Claire.

Jamie disparut à leur vue. Les cris se faisaient alors plus audibles. D'un large coup d'épaule, il fit voler en éclats les doubles-portes qui maintenait la scène loin des intrus.

Une jeune femme à la chevelure flamboyante avait été couchée à plat ventre sur la table. Cette dernière avait relevé la tête pour défier du regard ce qu'elle pensait être un agresseur supplémentaire. Elle avait le nez en sang et ses yeux baignait des larmes de l'impuissance. Ses vêtements froissés étaient déchirés par endroit et l'étoffe qui bordait sa poitrine avait été arrachée.

L'homme qui se trouvait derrière elle, passa une main dans ses cheveux gras. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il était quelques peu essoufflé de se battre ainsi contre cette femme. Le pantalon crasseux à ses pieds, cela ne laissait planer aucun doute quant à ses intentions.

Cette scène rappela à Jamie ce que Black Jack lui avait fait subir. Il déglutit, intérieurement blême mais déjà frémissant de rage en reconnaissant le visage de cet homme.

La jeune femme saisit ce moment en dehors du temps pour faire son salut. Elle fléchit la jambe et, à l'aveugle, assena un grand coup de talon dans les parties de son agresseur. Ce dernier tomba à genoux dans un cri étouffé. Jamie fonça sur lui et, avant qu'il n'ait pu se relever, le gratifia d'un coup de poing magistral qui enfonça son arcade.

La jeune femme rousse glissa de la table et roula sur le sol. Les jambes flageolantes sous l'effet de la peur, elle gagna la sortie d'un pas frénétique. Claire, que le bruit avait interpellé, rencontra sur son chemin la miraculée.

\- « Brianna ?, s'exclama-t-elle de surprise.

\- Maman. »

Un mélange de soulagement et de gratitude envahirent Brianna. Cependant, nul besoin de s'appesantir car le plancher dans le sillage de Claire grinçaient déjà des lourds pas des hommes de main du sombre pirate. Claire saisit la main de sa fille et l'entraîna par le chemin même d'où elle venait. Arrivée dans la pièce du crime, Claire ferma les portes et d'un coup sec, tourna la clef qui était dans la serrure. Les sbires tentèrent d'enfoncer la porte mais cette dernière tint bon.

Brianna s'était mise dans un coin de la pièce, son dos touchant le bois de la pièce.

Jamie avait attrapé l'homme par le col de sa chemise et armait son bras. Il lui flanqua un coup de poing. La tête de l'homme, en sang et inconsciente balançait d'un côté ou de l'autre, suivant la houle des coups de Jamie.

\- « Jamie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda Claire.

\- M. Bonnet nous fait l'honneur de sa présence. Il était sur le point de trousser cette jeune femme quand je suis arrivé. »

Se disant, il arrêta de le frapper, non par clémence mais pour avoir le plaisir de voir cet odieux personnage reprendre conscience lorsqu'il recommencerait à le frapper. Claire blêmit.

« C'est Brianna. »

Le nom l'extirpa de sa colère meurtrière. Jamie Fraser tourna fugitivement la tête. Derrière les larmes et le sang qui maculaient son doux visage, il était impossible d'en reconnaître les traits. Il n'avait pour le moment pas besoin d'en savoir davantage. Il se soucierait du comment plus tard. Pour l'heure, il lui importait plus que jamais de rendre justice.

« Monsieur Fraser... », articula Bonnet dans un sourire goguenard.

Il avait le visage maculé de sang, un œil à moitié fermé.

« Mets cet enfoiré par terre. », ordonna Claire.

Jamie lui jeta un regard interrogatif mais s'exécuta tout de même. A la lueur des flammes de l'âtre de la cheminée, le visage de Claire était étrangement blanc. Son regard bleu et froid jeta l'opprobe sur la vie du pirate Bonnet.

Brianna observa ses parents. Ils avaient l'air tellement menaçants. Ils semblaient si grands face à son agresseur qui lui était devenu misérable.

Claire leva son talon et le planta dans cette épée que le pirate ne brandirait plus jamais. Bonnet décrocha un râle faible et tenta de rouler sur le flanc. Claire fut plus rapide et lui offrit un autre coup de pied. Nul ne sut combien, elle lui en donnait. Ce que chacun dans cette pièce fut en mesure de savoir, c'est que Claire ne s'arrêta que lorsque la douleur condamna Bonnet au silence et lorsque son talon fut maculé de rouge.

Claire s'accroupit. Son regard bleu dans lequel dansaient les flammes défièrent une dernière fois les yeux du bandit et criminel qui les avaient malmenés et qui avait tenté de déshonorer leur fille. De sa bottine droite, elle tira ce petit couteau dont la lame n'excédait pas la taille de son doigt, ce fameux sgian dubh dont on lui avait jadis montré l'usage.

« V-Vous n'oserez pas... » défia une ultime fois Bonnet.

Claire n'hésita pas. _Toujours frapper de bas en haut_, se souvint-elle, _sauf si vous êtes sûre de frapper avec une force considérable_. De la force, elle était certaine d'en avoir. Elle leva bien haut la lame sombre et,en fine anatomiste qu'elle était, frappa le coeur. Deux. Trois coups secs. Le sang avait entaché sa robe claire.

Elle jeta la lame d'un geste désinvolte. Le râle de Bonnet s'était tut. La vie l'avait quitté et avec lui tout le mal qu'il avait pu faire.

Jamie et Claire partagèrent l'espace d'un instant la satisfaction d'avoir placé leur progéniture à l'abri du danger.

Claire essuya sa main sur sa robe. Puis elle approcha Brianna avec douceur.

« Tu vas bien ? », lui demanda-t-elle chaudement.

Brianna hocha la tête. Ses lèvres étaient sèches et elle ne trouvait la force de répondre à sa mère.

Jamie s'avança vers elle et d'un geste presque cérémonieux, retira son couvre-chef.

« Brianna, je me ferais un plaisir de converser avec toi mais pour l'heure il paraît plus avisé de regagner la chaleur de notre foyer. »

Les hommes de Bonnet avait entrepris de retirer les gonds de la porte. La famille Fraser s'échappa par une fenêtre, sans un regard pour le feu enfoiré que la potence avait rattrapé.

* * *

C'est dans le silence et sous le bon augure de la lune qu'ils regagnèrent la terre familière de Fraser's Ridge.

Une fois installés devant la chaleur réconfortant de l'âtre de la cheminée, Claire déposa une couverture sur les épaules de sa fille. Elle nettoya la plaie de son nez et fut heureuse de constater qu'il n'était pas cassé. Les doigts de Brianna tenait fermement le verre de rhum qu'on lui avait servi. Jamie et Claire avaient pris place chacun à un bout de la table, Brianna entre eux deux, sur un flanc de la table. La chaleur des flammes et de l'alcool embrumait suffisamment son esprit pour rendre le traumatisme de sa soirée plus supportable.

« T'a-t-il... déshonoré... ? » demanda Jamie.

Son visage était fermé. Il serrait la mâchoire et s'évertuait à regarder les flammes. Il avait tant espéré rencontrer sa fille un jour... Mais que ce fut dans de telles circonstances, cela lui fendait le cœur.

« Non », répondit Brianna du bout des lèvres.

Cependant son corps souffrait d'ecchymoses, tout son être semblait être en proie à une raideur consécutive de sa peur et de la brutalité entreprise à son encontre.

Jamie porta son verre à ses lèvres et en but le contenu avant de le repose aussi sec sur la table.

Claire tendit la main vers sa fille. Cette dernière eut un mouvement manifeste de recul. Claire suspendit son geste et avec une extrême douceur maternelle, plaça une mèche rousse de Brianna derrière son oreille.

« Je remercie le Seigneur de m'avoir placé sur ta route ce soir, ma fille », soupira Jamie, de soulagement.

Brianna acquiesça.

Jamie reprit :

« Je me nomme James Alexander Malcolm McKenzie Fraser. C'est une immense joie de te rencontrer, _a __leannan m'annsachd_ »

Ces derniers mots en gaélique avait été prononcé avec toute la tendresse du monde. Il aurait voulut la prendre dans ses bras, la serrer contre son cœur, embrasser ces cheveux. Il demeurait néanmoins conscient que la situation ne s'y prêtait pas. Lentement, il posa sa main sur le bois de la table, la paume ouverte.

Brianna observa le geste de son père de naissance. Avant qu'il ne dévoile le cœur de sa main, elle eut le temps de remarquer ses jointures violacées, égratignées et rougeâtres.

Elle resta un instant à contempler sa paume puis, finalement, sortit sa main de la chaleur de sa couverture. Elle plaça sa main dans celle de Jamie. Elle semblait alors petite et menue dans cette large paume. Elle sentit sa peau caleuse par endroit, fruit d'un travail de plusieurs années.

Jamie esquissa un sourire un coin, les yeux brillants de larmes. Il serra doucement la main de sa fille, qui en sentit toute la chaleur de l'amour, toute la protection d'un père.

« Je m'appelle Brianna Randall Fraser, se présenta la jeune femme, le voix tremblante de larmes. Et je suis ravie de te rencontrer aussi. »

Elle serra la main de son père et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle pouvait enfin mettre un visage sur ce nom qui avait hanté son histoire.

* * *

**Notes : **

**_A leannan _ signifie ma chérie en gaélique. **

**_m'annsachd _signifie bénédiction en gaélique.**

**Les premières préventions contre les dangers du tabac commencent en 1950 aux Etats-Unis. **

**Le trèfle est le symbole de l'Irlande. Le chardon est le symbole de l'Écosse. **

**L'épisode m'avait un peu énervée et cette alternative me réjouissait.**

**Merci d'avoir lu.**


End file.
